kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Vespertine
Brian Albert Cameron "Vespertine" Ziff (pronounced VES-PUR-TEEN), born September 13, 1986, is a singer-songwriter, musician and photographer. He used to take most of the photos of Kerli. On April 27, 2012, he released an album called The End of the World Suite. Ziff uses a Canon EOS 5D Mark II with "a lot of extremely expensive lenses" while incorporating image manipulation (i.e. Photoshop). On his YouTube channel Brian used to post live performances of his songs and such as Little Photo Spy and The Trial; on April 27, 2012, he released an album called The End of the World Suite, that include eleven original songs. On May 2, Ziff published a kind of teaser called The End of the World Suite, saying that it contains clips from the upcoming video for Save Our Souls. However, the music video for the songs it's not out yet. Relationship with Kerli When asked, Kerli described their relationship: We're friends with benefits. The benefits being - He takes my pictures and I cook for him. In 2016, in the interview Kerli did with PopCrush (here), the introduction says "before turning to her boyfriend, Brian, to talk about the music". However, this does not confirm they are together due to the fact that it is based on someone's mere conclusion rather then proven by Kerli or Brian. In a podcast, Brian revealed that his ex was "the most famous person in her country" and that they had been together for 9 years. Kerli's book Haavatud jumalanna paranemispäevik says she was with a man she loved for 7 years, and "wounded her for another 2 years while she was already debilitated". Shoot #1 (Unknown, 2010) for Army of Love Media use COVER - Army of Love (Remixes).jpeg| COVER - Army of Love (Remixes Pt. 2).png| }} Shoot #2 (Unknown, 2010) for Harlow Magazine Media use }} Shoot #3 (Unknown, 2011) for Anne & Stiil magazine Anne & Stiil Kerli 2.jpg Anne & Stiil Kerli.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 1.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 2.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 3.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 4.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 5.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 6.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 7.jpg Anne ja Stiil Kerli 8.jpg Media use }} Shoot #4 (June 26, 2011) at San Francisco Pride 2011 Shoot #5 (Unknown, 2011) for Beats By Dr. Dre Shoot #6 (July/August, 2011) Known as ''Born to Bubble. Shoot #7 (Unknown, 2012) Shot at the Madonna Inn. Shoot #8 (February 9, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – ? Credits: *Brooch - ghostlovejewelry *Eyes - Sugarpill Starling Loose Eyeshadow *Leggings - eBay *Pink Faux Fur - gift *Ring - DIY *Shirt - Forever 21 *Shoes - Shiekh Shoes *Vest - random shop in West Los Angeles Shoot #9 (February 10, 2012) for Zero Gravity Media use COVER - Zero Gravity (Remixes).jpg| }} Shoot #10 (February 12, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as ''Mirror Mirror – ?. Credits: *Bracelet - the Playboy mansion pre-Grammy party *Dress - Marco Marco *Eyes - Sugarpill *Leggins - EBay *Nails - China Glaze Orange Knockout *Ring - Forever 21 *Shoes - China Shoot #11 (February 28, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – ?. Credits: *Eyes - Sugarpill *Hair tips - Starpower pink hair spray *Hoodie - ? *Lips - Lime Crime, great pink planet *Leggings - eBay *Ring (panda) - Claires *Shirt - Forever21 *Shoes - DIY Shoot #12 (March 8, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – ?. Shoot #13 (March 15, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – ?. Credits: *Bracelets - eBay *Faux Fur - eBay *Hair color - Manic Panic Virgin Snow *Ring (claw) - eBay *Ring (crystal) - DIY *Shoes - DIY *Skirt - DIY *Top - H&M Shoot #14 (April, 2012) for Buzznet Known as Buzzmaker. Shoot #15 (April, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – ?. Credits: *Bag - random kids store *Choker - DIY *Leggings - Lip Service *Lips - Lime Crime retrofuturist *Nails - Revlon Minted nail polish *Ring ("Too pretty to do math") - flea market *Ring (crown) - eBay *Silly party hat - costume shop *Shoes - Iron Fist *Shorts - forever21 *Spiked bra - Lip Service *Top - loveculture.com Shoot #16 (May 16, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror - Back to Purple. Credits: *Bag - second hand store in Estonia *Bra - Bubble Bands *Creepers - eBay *Earring - eBay *Jacket - Love Culture *Pants - from Amsterdam *Ring - DIY Shoot #17 (June 5, 2012) Known as BubbleGoth at E3. }} Shoot #18 (August 18, 2012) at Identity Festival 2012 On the road to the Identity Festival, in Phoenix. Shoot #19 (August 19, 2012) at Identity Festival 2012 Kerli performed at the Identity Festival, in Phoenix, at the Pavilion Amphitheatre. }} Shoot #20 (August?, 2012) Known as Kerli Is A Modern Day Princess. Shoot #21 (August 17, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror - Rooftop. Credits: *One piece – eBay *Shoes – China *Rings – custom order from Sugar and Vice *Bracelet – a gift from a MoonChild *Nails – Lime crime *Cape – a gift from a friend Shoot #22 (August?, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror - In the Secret Garden, Mirror Mirror - Blue Skies or Mirror Mirror - Doorway- Credits: *Nails - Lime Crime *Lips - Manic Panic *Mask - Downtown LA *Bag - Forever 21 + DIY *Jacket - eBAy *Lovely necklace - Forever 21 *Bat ring - milanoo.com *Rose ring - Downtown LA *Shoes - Downtown LA + DIY *Skirt - DIY *Top - Vintage Shoot #23 (August?, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror - Mickey Mouse. Credits: *Skirt - Lip Service *Shoes - Unif *Necklace - Random sex Shop *Suspenders - second-hand store in Estonia *Hat - Vintage from a second-hand store *Bag - eBay Shoot #24 (September?, 2012) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror - Rooftop. Credits: *Chinese top – eBay *Furry leg warmers / Baroque boot covers – DIY *Skirt – eBay *Shoes – China *Stockings – Claires *Kitty ears – eBay *Face mask – eBay *Jacket – Kerli's mom *Blue Dokidoki ring – Royal T Art Gallery *Brown Ice cream ring – ? *Pink Cake ring – DIY *Bag – eBay Shoot #25 (September, 2012) Known as My Sims Supernatural Makeover. Shoot #26 (November, 2012) for The Lucky Ones Media use COVER - The Lucky Ones (Remixes).jpg| }} Shoot #27 (Unknown, 2013) for ''Stardust Media use }} Shoot #28 (Unknown, 2013) for Ego and Greed Shoes Shoot #29 (January 17, 2013) for Mirror Mirror Known as ''Mirror Mirror – ?. Credits: *Shoes - UNIF Shoot #30 (February 12, 2013) for Utopia Media use BZ_U_E2_zglyrics.jpg| }} Shoot #31 (February 27, 2013) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror - Just Another Thursday. Credits: *Bag – Forever21 *Choker – Prohibition *Dress – eBay *Nails – Lime crime *Shoes – Jeffrey Campbell *Sunglasses – eBay *Pleather Jacket – H&M Shoot #32 (February, 2013) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror - Anime Girl Kinda Day. Credits: *Bag - eBay *Furry Jacket - eBay *Nails - Lime crime *Platform Sneakers – Vintage *Shirt - Etsy *Shorts - Downtown LA *Socks - eBay Shoot #33 (July 13, 2013) at San Diego Pride 2013 Kerli performed at the San Diego Pride. }} Shoot #34 (August, 2013) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – Baby Spice on Acid. Credits: *Shoes – UNIF *Pants – eBay *Top – Forever 21 *Sunglasses – Party store *3 Finger spiked ring – eBay *Neon strip spiked ring – Top Shop *Bubble ring – 1 dollar bin downtown LA *Gel manicure – DIY Shoot #35 (August, 2013) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – Oh My Goth. Credits: *Veil Headpiece – Lip Service *Gloves – eBay *Blouse – Lip Service *Sheer Skirt – Rehab *Long Skirt – eBay Shoot #36 (September, 2013) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – Hunicorn Dreams. When I put on my magickal horn, I transcend to a realm of fantasy. A koi pond appears where my bed ends and the flappings of butterfly wings reveal stories and mysteries from other dimensions. Credits: *Horn – Firefly Path *Dress – Forever 21 *Stockings – BonBon Lingerie *Shoes – Forever 21 *Pink eyeshadow – Lime Crime Shoot #37 (October 10, 2013) for Mirror Mirror Known as Mirror Mirror – New York, New York. Credits: *Jacket – DIY Rainbow Fringe Jacket *Faux fur collar – eBay *Top – Simon Preen *Skirt – Lip Service *Stockings – eBay *Shoes – China *Rings – custom *Sunglasses – eBay *Bag – eBay *Long Skirt – eBay Shoot #38 (June 27, 2014) at Worlds Apart release party }} Shoot #39 (May 3, 2015) for Worlds Apart Shoot #40 (May 6, 2015) for Worlds Apart Shoot #41 (May 8, 2015) for Worlds Apart Shoot #42 (May 8, 2015) for Worlds Apart Shoot #43 (Unknown, 2015) for Feral Hearts Media use COVER - Feral Hearts (Melvv Remix).jpg| }} Shoot #44 (December 1, 2016) for ''Spirit Animal Media use Spirit Animal5.jpg| }} Unknown References Category:Photographers Category:Songwriters Category:People Category:Producers Category:Photoshoots Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016